epicrapbattlesofhistoryfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:ResonX/Invader Zim vs. Cryptosporidium
VIDEO HERE: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=sBVCX298hgA MOLEMAN'S EPIC RAP BATTLES!!! ZIM… …VS… …CRYPTO!!! BEGIN! • Crypto: • Hang on to your squeedlyspooch, lest I blast it out your gut; My homies call me Crypto, but I ain't no super–mutt! I'm a furious Furon, zapping this irksome Irken, Whose verses are like his disguises – paper thin. You barely pass for a fifth–grader; I'm the goddamn President! I'm the superior invader–infiltrator; no questioning! It's literally funny, how you pose such little threat; You're a defective reject who can't even get wet, And when even simple rainfall is enough to make you squirm, You have no chance to survive my meteor storm. I'll verbally dissect you; my raps run the full gamut! Forget Foodcourtia; you belong at Pizza Planet. I harvest thousands of brains; you steal your classmates' spleens. Call this land development, because the grey's destroying the green! I'm Arkvoodle's chosen, and you'll soon regret fighting me When I give your ass a probing of the jumbo variety. • Zim: • LIES, all LIES, you big, fat, filthy, LYING hack! You're a more blatant LIAR than the guys from Mars Attacks! (GIR: Ack ack ack ack!) Like radioactive pants, invader blood runs through my veins; You're a drunken, pervy mooch who can't live up to his game's name, But does live up to his name, spewing verbal diarrhea! A clone's clone's clone with nonexistent genitalia! My tech has madman style, with a hint of cyberpunk. Yours is all derived from cliched B–movie junk! Lay a finger on me, and I'll sic my lawn gnomes on you While I send a pig back in time to clog the tube that spawned you! Path of the Furon? Try "Path to your DOOM"! (GIR: DOOM!) I'll use your own Black Hole Gun to send you to the moose room, (GIR: Moosey fate!) You're just as DUMB as the beast in that dimension, And Destroying All Humans isn't even your intention, While extermination truly is my mission's ambition! If you're named for parasites, they should've called you "Head Pigeons". • Crypto: • Dude, you sound like Pox if someone took out his brain And then replaced it with one made out of solid cocaine! Though it's true that your goals are closer to genocidal, While I treat humans more like cattle, contrary to my title, The thing is: My havoc–wreaking skills are more than proficient, While you suck complete and utter monkey balls at your mission! (*the beat momentarily stops during this line, for emphasis' sake*) You hypocrite! What does YOUR body count amount to? You couldn't carry out a slaughter even if Nick allowed you! I'll thwart your "Cloning Bay of Pigs" attack like a space–Castro; Blast your PAK clean off your back with my little friend Gastro. I'm a living Pandemic, crushed Majestic, I'm sadistic! You're a lapse in eugenics, just pathetic, beyond misfit! • Zim: • YOU FOOL! Do not question my hardcore blackheartedness; I called Dibs on my victory before we even started this, Because I AM ZIM! I'm evil to the brim; I do whatever I want, when I want and on a whim! Just like your Burrow Beasts, I'm audacious and voracious; Your LIES don't discourage me, 'cause I'm downright tenacious. Your nightmare has begun, and my plan is underway To make this battle bloodier than GIR on a bad day! I'll see your Psychokinesis that reads people's thoughts, And raise you the voice of Tim Schafer's Psychonauts! You may be a one–man army, but that doesn't deter me; I've gone toe–to–toe with R. Lee Ermey! (GIR: And won, too!) The gloves come off now; Nick can no longer stop me From going outright homicidal like my name was Johnny, Cutting all the crap and sending you straight to your tomb! I'm unleashing DEATH, so enjoy your final DOOM!!! (GIR: Yay, you're doomed!) (Zim pulls out a decidedly human–made firearm and shoots Cryptosporidium–137 dead at point–blank range. The Furon then immediately reappears, fully alive and intact as Cryptosporidium–138.) • Crypto: • Oh, don't be so petty; you knew that wouldn't kill me. The only difference now is that I'm packing Big Willy, And I'm not talking 'bout our fast–food mecha–mascot, Though I've brought that along, too, to crush your retard robot, Whose head is almost as empty as the claims in your lines! I've seen more competent invasion tactics in Signs. I mean, you can't even get rid of one single snooping kid! I plow through entire armies and giant mecha–squids; Restored my race's DNA, stopped the treachery of the Master. The greatest enemy you ever battled was a hamster! I'm painting you a picture of your own deconstruction; Halting your antics faster than your series' production! • Zim: • Oh, please; You've gone native, you're a filthy xenophile! It's no wonder you'e hated even by your own bastard child. I'm Psychopathic like ICP; Nick couldn't handle me, And I don't give a flying poop taco that they cancelled me, Because like Santa, I live on in people's minds and hearts, As well as up in space, AND on DeviantArt! Even now, a decade later, I'm still a Hot Topic! Your legacy's like your Shrink Ray victims: microscopic. WHO WON? WHO'S NEXT? I DECIDE!!!!!!!!!!!!! (To the tune of the Invader Zim theme) MOLEMAN'S EP–IC RAP, EP–IC RAP, EPIC–RAP BA–TTLES! MOLEMAN'S EP–IC RAP, EP–IC RAP, EPIC RAP BA–TTLES!!!! (GIR: I love this show!) Who Won? Zim Cryptosporidium Category:Blog posts